


I'm not in Love...so don't forget it

by AssyPiff



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Romance, Song fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: Not everyone in Broadchurch is enjoying the build up to Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	I'm not in Love...so don't forget it

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine's Day fic-a-thon
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If there was one day that DI Alex Hardy hated more than Christmas and his birthday, it was Valentine's Day. He'd never been very good at it, even when he was, as he thought, "securely" in love. He just never knew what would be "romantic" to another person, his ex-wife especially. Truth be told he always felt rather silly expressing the depth of his feelings with temporary chocolates or flowers when he demonstrated his love in small but sincere ways every day. He resented having to conform to the whole red-hearted, rose-scented overblown nonsense. He fought against it with all his might. Now he had no-one romantically in his life, he could pretend it didn't exist. Let's face it he didn't miss the whole Valentine's mess one little bit. He wouldn't allow himself to miss having someone to love in his life. 

As with most things, DS Ellie Miller's experience with Valentine's Day was the opposite of her boss Alec Hardy. Her and her husband Joe had got each other silly little gifts that made each other laugh. Before they had had little Fred, Joe would often come home with a bunch of flowers for her or she would bring him home a cup cake from a local bakery, for no special reason other than it showed their love all year round. Nothing big, nothing showy. During her pregnancy with Fred, problematic and tough going for her, they seemed to lose much of the fun from their relationship , never quite rekindled it. She realised this only now when the pain, sorrow and humiliation had begun to fade, dulled to a private ache. It was no longer public property, three years had passed since Joe had been run out of town. Justice dealt by the community that the law did not provide. Valentine's Day was merely a reminder of a once happy life, she had no interest in the false hearts and flowers everyone else seemed to want to display to the world, hiding what was really going on underneath. She was sick to death of men as a species after the Trish Winterman sexual assault case. All she wanted now was the comfort of her two boys and the satisfaction of doing her job well. They were both enough to sustain her or so she told herself. 

Valentine's Day happened to fall on a Friday this year, much to Hardy and Miller's annoyance. This meant that there was a whole week's build up at Broadchurch Police Station. It started off slowly on the Monday with a few casual remarks about what people had planned for the big day. The married/coupled officers all seemed to have plans either for the night itself or another night if they were on duty, whilst the single staff either had their eye on somebody or hoped they were the object of some secret admirer.

The on- going cases kept both CID and uniformed officers reasonably busy, but not busy enough for Valentine's Day to be overshadowed by a major investigation. As the week wore on both Hardy and Miller found themselves hurrying past card shops and florists if they were out on duty together and gritting their teeth through their colleagues seemingly endless conversations about dinner reservations or who fancies whom back at the station.

It had taken until Wednesday lunch time for Ellie to become the subject of overt questioning by DC Harford and a female uniformed officer, Laura Redpath. Knowing her history, they were careful to introduce the subject subtly in the break room as she was making herself and Hardy a cuppa to have with the sandwiches they had brought back with them from a visit in town.

"So have you got any plans on Friday Ellie?" Katie Harford asked with feigned casualness.

" Oh just the usual for a Friday night, pizza night with my boys. " She'd forgotten about the big day but was reminded pretty soon when her colleagues failed to hide their disbelief.

"What not got a secret date?" Laura, a PCSO in her mid twenties, friendly and recently coupled up with a SOCO in Brian's team.

" What so secret even I don't know about it? " Ellie 's laugh sounded brittle to her own ears. She finished making the mugs of tea and hurried off to the sanctuary of Hardy's office, leaving the two women raising their eyebrows at each other not believing a word of it.

Similarly Hardy had been cornered by his daughter Daisy that morning over breakfast.

"You got plans for Friday night Dad?"

" No, should I have? Actually don't answer that. "

"There's still time to get a cheeky date on Tinder, I could reactivate your profile now if you'd like?" She laughed at his horrified expression.

"Have you?" He challenged, knowing little about her love life and pleased beyond measure that she did not confide in him about that aspect of her life.

" As Chloe and I are both tragically single, we're going to have a Romcom movie marathon round her's, so you know you'd have the place to yourself .. "

Hardy made that indistinguishable Scottish noise of pretend annoyance reserved only for his daughter and Ellie Miller.

"What AM I saying? " Daisy enjoyed these moments of her Dad's discomfiture. She enjoyed prodding him, seeing the look on his face, the horror at the thought of trying for someone new in his life. He was content enough with her and his job, that's what he told himself at least.

"Why don't you just ask Ellie round and be done with it?" For some reason Daisy felt brave today. She had observed on many occasions how well they got on, how comfortable they were with each other and couldn't for the life of her imagine why he hadn't made a move.

Hardy looked up shocked, "Miller? Why would I ask Miller round?"

" Does she have plans for Friday night? " Daisy very much doubted it, she saw how Ellie looked at her Dad when she thought no-one was watching.

"How would I know? We don't talk about stuff like that." Hardy looked distinctly perturbed at the idea Miller might have plans for Valentine's .

Daisy sighed deeply, it was like wading through treacle talking to her Dad sometimes. 

"Why don't you ask her then?" Daisy's patience was wearing thin. 

"I don't want to ask her. In fact I don't want to be having this conversation. Valentine's is just a cynical money-making ploy by card companies and florists for the young and gullible. "

"Oh Dad." Daisy got up from her seat and flung her arms over his shoulders to give him a hug from behind , her chin resting on his shoulder. She kissed him on his cheek, "You're too young to give up on love." 

Something in his daughter's voice moved him beyond measure, "I think," he said gruffly,  
" it's given up on me. "

************

"You got plans for Friday night Mum?" Tom really didn't want to be having this conversation with his Mum of all people.

" Pizza, film. You can choose, " she said with an affectionate grin, "must be your turn." She ruffled his hair, knowing he didn't really like it now he was nearly all grown up.

" I just thought you might be going out. I was offering to sit for Fred. " 

Ellie swung her head round so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. "Why would you think that?"

Tom, already feeling off -the- scale awkward, got up to clear the kitchen table of their dinner things, Fred having escaped into the living room with his toys.

"I dunno, just thought you might. "

Ellie laughed humourlessly, "And who'd want to take me out?"

Tom knew this was a mistake but he ploughed on, "I know it must be difficult since..."

"You have know idea." Since when had her son grown up?

"I thought this year..." Tom's courage was failing him, she didn't seem to be picking up where this was going at all.

" What 's different about this year? "

Tom made an impatient noise at the sink, where he had started to do the washing up to give him something to do with his hands, and the excuse to turn his back on her.

"Hardy's back!" As if this was all the explanation that was needed. Obvious really, to him anyway.

********

The high spirits and barely suppressed excitement in the police station of Broadchurch by the Thursday morning was in indirect proportion to the increasingly morose state of Hardy and Miller. They did their best to ignore the jollity around them but it threatened to drown them both. 

"Miller! Get your coat!" Hardy had had enough and so by the look of her had Miller. He had been observing her throughout the morning. Her shoulders had sunk, her mouth turned down at the corners and her eyes had taken on a glint of unshed tears.He pulled on his overcoat and headed out of his office, shutting the door behind him, expecting her to follow, as she always did. Ellie was not aware of a scheduled visit but pulled on her jacket, quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her handbag before rushing off down the corridor trying to keep up with his long strides. 

It wasn't until they got out of the building and down the steps in front of it that Hardy slowed down. In fact he stopped so abruptly that Ellie ran into the back of him with an "oof ' sound as she walked straight into his back.

" Watch where your going will ya? " he declared but without his usual bad temper.

"If you hadn't stopped without warning!" Ellie took a deep breath, " You know what? I can't do this right now. " She hurried from him to one of the shabby black covered wooden seats along the sea wall where she and Beth had talked about Trish Winterman that time. Getting there she wedged herself into a corner and let the tears fall she had been holding in all day.

Hardy of course would follow her. He was so shit at giving sympathy, but at least he tried. He reached her and sat at the other end of the seat to give them both space. He had no idea what to say, but hoped his presence would help in some small way.

"This is shit isn't it?" He said finally , his voice gravelly with emotion.

Ellie looked at him, eyes all red rimmed, cheeks rosy from crying. She simply nodded, knowing what he meant.

"I know they don't mean it," she sniffed.

He nodded, "but it hurts doesn't it?" He finished her sentence.

They sat in companionable silence or a while, they 'd always been able to do this they realised . Just be in each other's company.

Ellie twisted slightly so she could see him without hurting her neck. "Were you ever a "smug married" Hardy? "

He raised his eyebrows at her, not really knowing what she meant.

"You know so happy you take it for granted. Oblivious to anyone else." 

" I don't think I was ever that. Always waiting for it all to end one day. "

Ellie sniffed some more, " I don't know which one of us was worse then. " 

"It's all this," he waved his hands about , " bloody Valentine's shite, it's all fake. That's what gets to me. "

" You only realise when you don't have anyone ... " 

"I'm pretty sure I realised before ..." 

They shared a smile for what seemed the first first time in days.

"But if you love someone is it so fake?" Ellie was curious for his answer rarely did they share their deeper thoughts like this.

Hardy scratched his beard, "I reckon so. If you love someone, you show it everyday, not just on one day of the year don't you?" He held her gaze, she's seen that look before, rarely , but she'd seen it when he'd said he couldn't solve Sandbrook without her. 

"It's not about the grand gestures ..." Hardy almost whispered to himself, "it's about caring for someone everyday. "

"Like making someone a cuppa, " Ellie supplied.

"Right, or making sure someone is ok when you can see they're upset."

" Or visiting someone in hospital even when you want to kill them yourself, " Hardy's smile widened further.

"Or never once abandoning someone when everyone else had." She took his hand and leant forward to gently kiss his cheek.

Her kiss, as brief and platonic as it was, spread a warmth throughout his body, starting with a blush to his cheeks under his beard, that he hadn't felt in years.

"Oh!" She said, as the truth of their words seeped into every pore. A warmth crept into her too, triggering a single tear to escape and travel down her cheek to land on his hand.  
There they had been quietly taking care of each other, loving each other whilst being mostly oblivious. There were no fireworks, no ostentatious displays of affection, just genuine and heartfelt love. 

"Um...Daisy's going to be out tomorrow night..."

"Oh she 's having a Romcom-a-thon with Chloe and Beth, Beth invited me this morning."

" Ah...ok yeah. " Disappointment was written all over his face before he tried to hide it.

"Sorry what were you going to say?" 

" No nothing, I was going to suggest, well ask really... "

"What?" she whispered.

"I was going to say I could cook for you, but you 'll have more fun with the girls." This was just like him to put everyone else before himself.

" I'd like that very much. It'll make a change from pizza. Do you want me to bring anything? " Her eyes were shining brightly now.

His smile was slow and genuine and gorgeous. "Just yourself."

********

Friday dawned, just like any other bitter February day. Steel grey clouds scudded over the sea brought there by a howling wind. The surf was up, the wild weather somehow managed to increase the air of expectation around Broadchurch. Ellie woke to a small crushed flower and a messy card Fred had made at school. He was so proud of himself, bless him. "I love you Mummy" he said.

" I love you, my sweet boy. And you my big boy. " She hugged Tom on his way past to the kitchen. 

"Yeah, you too Mum," Tom had noticed the change in her last night but hadn't wanted to get into another heartfelt discussion twice in one week, once was way more than enough.

Ellie got ready for work, on time for once, as were Fred and Tom, miracles happened in Broadchurch it seemed.

"Um Tom? Would you mind watching Fred tonight? "

"Are you going round to Beth and Chloe's? Daisy told me all about it yesterday. I'd rather stick my nuts in a vice than to watch one Romcom let alone a marathon!"

" Tom! " Ellie couldn't help but burst out laughing at the cheekiness of her eldest son. 

"No I'm going round to a friend's. They're a bit lonely so I'd said I'd keep them company."

She didn't know why she was unwilling to tell Tom she was going round to Hardy's. She didn't exactly know what it was between them, something had changed since yesterday but she didn't want to try to categorise it, to jinx it by saying it out loud.

Tom grinned at his Mum, she had no idea she got this look on her face when she thought about Hardy, "Well tell Hardy I said hello!"

" Tom! "

*********

"What time are you going round Chloe's tonight?" Hardy asked Daisy as casually as he could manage.

" I'll pop back to change after school, " she muttered absently, stating at her phone, " oh! Why? Have you got a cheeky date after all? " Her Dad was behaving very shifty but trying really hard not to.

"No!" He rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign he was massively uncomfortable.

"Look, Miller's upset about the whole Valentine's shite at work. They're all bloody adults, you'd think they'd grow up! Anyway I've asked her over to cheer her up, so I'll have to go shopping after work is all."

Daisy looked at him.as if he'd suddenly grown two heads. "What you cheer anyone up? Really Dad? Who are you kidding?" Her laughter faded at how crestfallen he looked.

" You know what Dad, you have a kind heart. And if anyone can cheer Ellie up it will be you. I love you. Have a really nice night...and don't do anything I wouldn't do! " 

"Daiz!"

***********

Ellie had brought into work with her little Fred's card and wilted flower to put on her desk. It was so sweet of him, she was sure she would get nothing else, it made her feel less out of things and reminded her that she was loved. On her way up to CID she was stopped by Bob the Desk Sergeant and presented with a single red rose and a kiss on the cheek, a gesture that touched her deeply. He said nothing but gave her a look which conveyed he knew what a tough day it was likely to be for her.

"Thank you Bob," she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Walking into CID she dumped her bag on her desk, put her two flowers in a little jar she had to keep paperclips in and went into the break room to put the kettle on. Despite the day, everyone knew that Hardy would not allow balloons up in the bullpen, so Ellie was greeted by several balloon hearts tied to chairs in the on her way to the kettle. 

"Morning Ellie, " DC Harford was delighted with the red roses she had found left anonymously on her desk. She was filling a jug with water to display then in until she could get them home.

"Lovely flowers," Ellie responded politely.

" Aren't they? " she breathed in the scent, "Did you get any?" Sensitivity never had been her strong point.

Ellie smiled, " Yes I did as it happens, " she continued mashing the teabag for Hardy's cup, whilst pouring milk into both cups.

Hardy chose this moment to stroll into the break room.

"Did you get Ellie her flowers, Sir?" Katie Harford asked cheekily.

"What?" A confused frown appeared on his forehead, " Of course I didn't ! Why would I do that? " Truth be told the stirrings of jealousy rose within him. Who had got her flowers?

Ellie knew him so well she knew what he was thinking, "Tea? Sir?" She smiled, a smile that said , you don't need to worry, here's the tea I made you because this is how I show I love you. But instead she said, "Come and have a look at my flowers,"

Hardy had no choice but to follow her to her desk, cringing as he did so expecting to see a huge bunch of flowers, although he must have missed them on his way past.

"Look," she held up Fred's little card, plucking his wilted little flower out of the jar, " my sweet Fred. "

Hardy smiled back, "Wee Fred." He scowled at the red rose , the other flower in the jar.  
Ellie picked it up and held it to her nose to breathe in the scent.

"This one's from Bob, so sweet of him. He knows how hard this is. " Hardy nodded, relieved Ellie didn't have some secret admirer who was about to whisk her away from him.

"As sweet as all this is, we do have some actual work to do. Thanks for the tea." His smile said, I know you made the tea because you love me and I love you for it.

Needless to say Hardy didn't have any surprise gifts waiting for him, he would have been horrified if he had. He successfully managed to navigate his way through the rest of the day by keeping all but Ellie away by glowering at anyone who even walked past his office door, let alone looked as if they were going to say anything about Valentine's Day.

Towards the end of the working day Katie Harford again cornered Ellie in the break room. 

"It's a shame our DI has no love interest. Might make him a bit more human. " She laughed trying to picture Hardy with a woman.

Ellie finally lost her patience, "You know what DC Harford, that man in there is more human, has more feelings than you will ever know! You need to keep your prissy spiteful little comments to yourself!" 

Even though he hadn't heard the exchange between Ellie and Harford, he plainly saw the upset and fury on Ellie's face. She picked up her bag, making sure to remember her flowers and Fred's card, and with a questioning glance at him, walked out of CID.

"What is wrong with you Harford?" Could be heard as Ellie stood waiting for the lift to take her away home via Fred's school.

" Get in here now Harford and close the door! " Hardy's temper was a slither close to breaking point.

Katie Harford stood uncertainly beside Hardy's desk while he sat in his chair, trying to breathe deeply to regain some control.

"What did you say to Miller?" Now he was deadly calm.

" I'd rather not say, Sir. " Harford mumbled to the floor.

"Have you no sensitivity at all? Oh no that's right you haven't. You haven't been on that training course yet have you?" 

" Yes, Sir, I mean no Sir. "

"Do you not realise what a difficult day this is for her? In fact that it might be a shit day for anyone who isn't "loved up"? "

"No Sir, I didn't think." 

" No you never bloody do, that's your problem. Just get out and you better apologise to her on Monday. "

"Yes Sir," 

Once Harford left Hardy sent a text:

H: Are you ok?

M: Yes just had enough for one day

H: Am I going to see you tonight? I understand if you don't want to.

M: Of course I want to. What time do you want me?

H: 8 OK?

M: see you then

Hardy looked at his watch, it was half past four. He had to get a shimmy on, he still had to get to the supermarket, cook his speciality dish, get himself spruced up and then look as if hadn't been rushing around in a ball of nervous energy. He tried to make one of his exits that anyone barely noticed, but was to be thwarted by CS Jenkinson no less.

"Off home early Alec?" She raised a curious eyebrow at him as they met at the lift.

Dammit! That's me caught, he thought to himself, trying to keep the guilty expression from his face.

"Not much on Ma'am, thought I'd get home to Daisy for a change." It was only half a lie.

" Not got a cheeky date then? " she smiled beneficently at his spluttering. "Oh and well done for indulging the whole Valentine's thing. Good for morale. "She regarded him quizzically, "Time was the old Hardy wouldn't have had a bar of it, I like the new you. "

"Thank you Ma'am, I think."

" Oh tell Ellie have a nice evening. " she left him speechless.

********* 

Unusually Fred was reasonably co-operative eating his dinner, having his bath and getting into his pyjamas, so much so that Ellie was able to spend more than the usual ten minutes getting ready. Not so long that she could start to over think the evening with Hardy, but long enough to have a nice long shower, dry her hair properly and style it not in her usual pony tail she wore for work. Enough time to choose and then discard several outfits. Too smart, not smart enough, clothes flung about in all directions until she settled on a flowing knee-length purple skirt and a white, short-sleeved blouse. It was a favourite summer outfit of her's, but she figured they wouldn't be going outside much and planned to drive over to Hardy's anyway. Best if she didn't drink too much.

"Are you ready yet Mum?" Tom called out to her, he'd bribed Fred into behaving by saying he could stay up and watch some of the Spider-Man film after Mum had gone out, but Fred was getting restless.

" It's only ten to eight, I don't want to be early! "

"What and show Hardy that you're keen?"

Ellie didn't bother denying it, "We're going to have a serious discussion about your cheek, my lad. " she declared, blowing them both kisses as she flung her orange jacket on, picked up her handbag, keys and a bottle of nice Merlot she had been saving for herself, on her way out.

********

Hardy had gone straight from work to the supermarket, picked up the ingredients for the lasagne he intended making, rushed home to assemble it and got it into the oven before he noticed the note Daisy had left for him.

Dear Dad  
Have a lovely night with Ellie, try and relax and be yourself, you're really quite nice when you try. 

Wear that dark blue shirt I bought you for Christmas.

Love you

P.S Say hi to Ellie from me

P.P.S I'm going to crash at Chloe's so you don't have to worry about me interrupting anything 😉 

Hardy shook his head fondly at the nerve of his daughter. How did she get to be so wise? He checked the time, he had half an hour to get ready before Ellie was due. Daisy had laid out the dark blue shirt and a pair of casual black trousers on his bed, leaving nothing to chance, he chuckled. Being a man, his ablutions didn't take long, but he was sure to have a quick splash of cologne Daisy had also got out and put in a prominent position in the bathroom, emerging with ten minute spare.

***********

"I bought wine. No chocolates or flowers though," Ellie smiled walking past Hardy as he stood aside to let her into his hillside house. 

" Nice, " he said taking the bottle from her, slanting it to read the label, "taking the piss already!" 

" Not at all, this was all I had, it goes down well, if only you'd open it. "

"Need a drink?" Hardy dexterously uncorked the bottle and poured good measures out into their glasses. 

" Yes I do! Long week! "

"Wasn't it just." They fell into easy conversation, Hardy serving up his lasagne and salad, while Ellie watched him and refilled their glasses.

" That was lovely, did you make that? Or was it a M&S Special?" 

Hardy pretended to look offended, all except for the twinkle in his eye and slight turn up of his lips. "Aye, all my own work."

" Well that was nice of you. " she turned her thousand watt smile on him.

"I don't do nice, remember?" He was blinded by her brilliance.

" I remember all the times you have been nice to me, even when I was being a knob. " she grimaced charmingly.

"Thought that was my job?" Raised eyebrows.

"Not so much these days ," She patted his arm affectionately .

"Must be losing my touch." he smiled raising his glass in salute.

"I'm hoping you found it, " maybe it was the wine that was making her cheeks rosy, but she felt a blush rise that would not be dampened. 

Hardy cleared his throat, "I'll just get rid of these," he said, clearing the table, taking their plates to the sink.

" I'll do that, " Ellie couldn't let him cook and clear up as well.

"It's OK, I'll do it," suddenly he was nervous and needed something to keep him busy.  
" At least let me wipe, " Ellie grabbed the tea towel before he could get to it. They worked in companionable silence, something they were good it.

Ellie had wiped up the plates, cutlery, pots and pans, but not wanting to go delving around in his cupboards , she piled everything up on the side ready for him to find them a home. That's when she found Daisy's note. Hardy tried to grab it from her, but it was too late.

Ellie laughed heartily, "when did our kids get so wise and so damn cheeky? "

Hardy wiped his hands on the tea towel, rubbed the back of his neck a sure tell of his discomfort but for once he fought through it , "I don't know," he reached for his phone he'd left on the side. Fiddling around with it for a few seconds, he nodded in satisfaction, reached a hand out to her for her to take.

"Dance with me?" he asked so humbly, she could have sobbed there and then, but she walked into his arms, cursing every time she had scorned him when he offered this. He sighed as he pressed play. 

Alec and Ellie rocked together in each others arms, the words of the song couldn't have been more perfect for what he wanted to say to her, his favourite song:

*My heart was broken  
My heart was broken  
Sorrow, sorrow  
Sorrow, sorrow

My heart was broken  
My heart was broken  
You saw it, you claimed it  
You touched it, you saved it

My tears are drying  
My tears are drying  
Thank you, thank you  
Thank you, thank you

My tears are drying  
My tears are drying  
Your beauty and kindness  
Made tears clear my blindness

While I'm worth  
My room on this Earth  
I will be with you  
While the Chief  
Puts sunshine on Leith

I'll thank Him  
For His work  
And your birth  
And my birth  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
.....  
While they shuffled round, the words and melody suffused Ellie's heart and soul, her copious tears soaking the front of his dark blue shirt.

"Dry your tears, lass," he said leaning down and oh so gently taking her head in his hands, so his thumbs could wipe away her tears. His own eyes were shining with unshed tears, she was dazzled with what she saw in them, a blinding devotion, an endless depth of emotion, mesmerising in his intensity. She knew how deeply he felt things, but she never dared hope any of it would be directed at her.

For once in her life Ellie Miller could think of nothing to say. Absolutely nothing. At this moment she was content, more happy than she ever thought she would feel. Her chest felt tight, like she had forgotten to how to breathe but was sustained entirely by him. 

Hardy for once felt totally understood without him struggling for words. He felt giddy. His world had narrowed down to the woman in his arms. His best friend, his confidante, his foil. It reminded him of his pre-pacemaker days, except there was nothing irregular about his heartbeat. No it was working exactly as it should, it was pounding out of his chest. He was completely open to her, all his feelings laid bare for her to see. He could hide behind pretence no longer. He gazed at her lovingly, hoping to see something reflected back at him that she at least recognized his feelings. What he saw almost made his knees go weak. Her beautiful eyes locked with his and told her own story of devotion and delight.

The track stopped but they carried on swaying together. The song spoke about the mending of each other's broken hearts. It was perfect even though individually they were not whole yet, together their partnership was strong, stronger than either of them had realised.

" Press play again, " she whispered, "who'd have thought The Proclaimers would become my favourite band?" She led him over to the sofa to sit with her and narrow their height difference, she was getting a sore neck looking up at him.

Hardy grabbed his phone and put the track on repeat, taking his courage in both hands he initiated their first kiss. A meeting of lips and minds and hearts, tentative but certain. Calm to start but a storm brewing underneath, waiting to break. The gentle lapping of waves on the shore whilst the gradual build up of energy behind gave life, gave hope, gave momentum. A crescendo building then falling back again and again. It was all as natural as the sea, as natural as the soaring cliffs and the endless skies Hardy once hated Broadchurch for.

In the blink of an eye the emotional intimacy they had grown between over the years sparked into something else. The kisses became more fervent, hands explored, bodies came closer. Hardy got up from the sofa once an opportunity was afforded him by Ellie needing a breather. He needed to stretch, to steady his wildly beating heart. She stood up too and led him to the deck outside his sliding front door. It was cold and windy but it was a beautiful sight as it always has been, the lights of Broadchurch at night. Hardy wrapped himself round her back to sustain their physical closeness and give her some of his body heat.

"I'm glad you came back," she said bringing his hand to her lips.

" I'm glad you were still here. I came back for you. "

********

Nobody asked DI Hardy and DS Miller how their Valentine's night had gone once Monday morning had begun at Broadchurch Police Station, they didn't dare. They were given a wide berth as if Valentine's Day had never happened. All the ephemera had been removed, the only witness to the temporary mania that had gripped most of them. 

Hardy and Miller though would keep that Valentine's night a secret in their hearts. A cliché that their romantic relationship had begun then, but they could no longer deny the universal forces that brought them together and kept them in orbit around each other. If anyone had bothered to look in their direction they might have seen the same smile involuntarily tugging at their lips unbidden. The looks that were held a fraction longer than usual, the slight brush of fingertips with the accompanying faint blush on cheeks. But no-one looked closely.

Except of course, Daisy and Tom knew. They didn't need to ask. Ellie made it home before her boys got up and before Daisy got home from Chloe's, but they knew.

*Songwriters: Charles Reid, Craig Reid The Proclaimers Sunshine on Leith


End file.
